


Excerpts from Spinneret Mindfang's Journal

by traceExcalibur



Series: tE's Homestuck AFic Collection [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceExcalibur/pseuds/traceExcalibur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not to be taken too seriously, this is a Jade/Mindfang fic inspired by one of my RPing friends. In the style of one of Mindfang's journal entries, the now-domesticated gamblignant recounts a story in which Jade does some sexy poses for her, and then she pushes Jade against a wall and they have sex. It's a weird pairing to be sure, but I rolled with it and had some fun, and I hope you do too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpts from Spinneret Mindfang's Journal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://cultivationartisan.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fcultivationartisan.tumblr.com%2F).



> In order for this to make sense, you should be aware that it was inspired by a roleplay I did with a friend from a Homestuck RP group I belong to. (Credit for practically being my co-author goes to said friend, Chai, who I also dedicate this story to just for good measure.) The RP group is basically one of those "everyone is somehow alive and living in a mansion-ish house together" kind of deals. (And as it is an adult-oriented RP group, all the characters are assumed to be of age for simplicity's sake.) The story makes a few references to events that have happened in said RP group, so try not to let it confuse you - it's 100% non-canonical; don't worry about the details and I hope you enjoy my story!

**  
~ On the 4th 8ilunar perigee of the 5th 8right season’s equinox ~   
**

It has now 8een months since my arrival in this strange world; months since I found myself torn from my old life, months since I was ushered through a mystifying 8reach in reality and forced to meet my descendant and her posse of friends and foes alike.

My descendant – a rather provocative youngster who for all intents and purposes seems to 8e a slightly skewed duplic8 of myself – recently revealed to me that she was in possession of my journal for the centuries of sweeps since I last lived. It is in my hands again, and I have decided to 8egin writing once more, to rel8 the tales of my new life amongst my new companions. I can only hope my new tales are as illumin8ing and eventful as the old ones.

 **  
~ On the 18th 8ilunar perigee of the 5th 8right season’s equinox ~   
**

Tonight I feel it fit to ela8or8 on a certain emerald-eyed creature, the human who refers to herself as Jade Harley. Her every 8ounce and stride seems to radi8 a kind of childish innocence, as if she has never known the terror of the real world. And yet at the same time, her sexual appetite seems insatia8le – she is a constant source of perverse humour, of 8row-raising, low-class comments that could only spawn from a juvenile, lust-driven mind.

From whence is this 8izzare dichotomy 8etween her purity and sensuality derived? Does the depraved soul of a true nymphomaniac lurk 8eneath her cheerful demeanour? Her willingness to 8e next to those close to her, even when there is no sexual incentive, leads me to 8elieve that this is not the case.

If that cannot 8e the proper explanation, why then does she seem so lustful at times?

I 8egin to think that perhaps her wanton 8ehavior stems from a natural need for companionship. A need to sati8 the desires of those around her. The girl does not see intercourse as simply a method for extinguishing the fires that 8urn within her, 8ut as a method for dousing the fires that 8urn in others.

Which 8rings me to the events that transpired last night. I’ve added another name to my growing list of sexual conquests. I can now say that I’ve experienced firsthand the intoxic8ing allure that has wrapped itself around that human, the girl who goes 8y the name Jade Harley.

The tale 8egan not only with the girl herself, 8ut with the expatri8’s 8lue-8looded descendant.  The girl had just emerged from the 8ath, covered with naught 8ut a single towel. She and I were discussing the 8oy – who goes 8y the name Equius – and I confessed to her a desire to know him in a more...intim8 sense. She thought it fit to joke a8out my sudden need for a towel. I thought it fit to steal hers, instead.

And so, with an elegant swoop, the towel was whisked away 8efore she had the opportunity or presence of mind to react, and she found herself 8ared 8efore me in her entirety. I’ll admit I found the sight more than a little enticing; her willingness to disro8e at the drop of a needle is legendary, 8ut seeing the girl exposed to me like this was a new and very welcome sens8ion.

My hungry eyes took in the su8tle curve of her 8reasts, the shape of her hips and a8domen, the delightful little pink slit that she tried so desper8ly to hide 8etween her legs. Despite her perverse nature, she seems to turn around so quickly when her control is wrested from her. I looked upwards to find a face flushed red with em8arrassment, and a childish pout.

She insisted that, as I had stolen her only source of cover, and as I had seen her in the nude, it was only fitting that I reveal myself to her as well. She called it fair.

Fair?

For a moment, my mind flashed 8ack to memories of that neophyte legislacerator.

I shook the thought from my mind. I no longer cared to dwell over past h8red, and there were more pressing matters to attend to.

The girl was adamant – if she was to 8e naked, I must join her. I chose instead to teach her a lesson on the virtues of sensuality, un8uttoning my jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. Naturally, she was at first confused 8y the gesture. Why should I provide her with solely the jacket, if her entire 8ody needed covering? Should I not provide garments for her lower half, as well? Alone, the jacket could just 8arely 8e used to conceal her sex.

8ut that, my dear Jade, was the very virtue of the gift you were given - and so, I questioned her. Is the look not appealing enough to satisfy you? There is a certain air of mystery that enshrouds your most priv8 spot, and this jacket serves to accentu8 it, to supplement the allure. What sort of treasure lies hidden 8eneath that oh-too-short scrap of cloth? The thirst for that knowledge is enough to drive any man wild – or any woman.

She seemed to take my lecture to heart, taking hold of the jacket and pulling it downwards, leaning in towards me to flash a sultry wink. My approval was voiced immedi8ly.

Inspired, the girl decided to put on a 8it of a show for me. Whether she truly meant to entice me or merely to test her a8lities I will never know, and I care not. She proved herself far more delicious and sultry than I could have ever imagined.

She 8egan 8y taking a step 8ack, twirling herself around with gusto, the jacket fluttering upwards and granting me the 8riefest of glances at her exposed rear. Her rosy cheeks seemed so soft, so inviting. I wonder if all humans possess these qualities, or if they are a virtue shared 8y her and the other human girl alone.

Regardless, she continued her show o8livious to my wandering thoughts, 8ouncing her way over to the edge of my recuperacoon and taking a seat. Here, she allowed the jacket to hang open, giving me a delecta8le view of her 8reasts, just 8arely slipping out from 8eneath the fa8ric, and she crossed her legs to prevent my gaze from drifting downwards. Once again I made my approval known, and she responded with glee. She spread her legs for me – two fingers alone served to cover her precious opening - and she threw her head 8ack to allow her hair to flow out 8ehind her.

With this sight, it took all of my concentration to 8end my 8ody to my will, and keep myself from lunging forward and ravishing the girl. At this point I could tell that she was aware of my arousal, and her actions matched her newfound awareness. She stood up and strode over to the wall, pressing her 8ody against it and leaning forwards. Her rear end was left completely exposed, her legs opened just enough to grant me a teasing glimpse of her sex. Her arms were splayed out against the surface, and then she turned, and she gave to me the most sultry look she could muster.

I never would have imagined such a 8old display from the girl. It ignited a fire deep within me, and it drove me forwards, urging me to pin her against the wall and press myself against her. It was too l8 for her to 8eg mercy, to pass it off as a mere joke, 8ut I don’t 8elieve she would ever have wanted to. I leaned in to her ear and whispered, making my intentions known.

I wanted to...no, I _would_ fuck her.

I _would_ make her scream my name.

And I **_would_** empty myself inside her, whether she accepted it or not.

8ut, as I expected, the needs for either force or manipul8ion did not present themselves. When I expressed my desires to her, she pushed herself further 8ack and su8mitted her quaking hips as evidence to her own desires. My response was quick as I leaned in to kiss her cheek 8efore nipping and tugging at the skin on her shoulders. The spots flushed with red, ringed 8y 8lue smudges of lipstick. A 8eautiful pattern, 8efitting the 8eautfiul girl and, if I may 8e so 8old, her partner.

I stepped 8ack for just a moment to stretch my undershirt up over my head, and then un8uckled my 8elt, letting my trousers drop. This revealed a pair of 8lack panties with a red design on them – made to resem8le a 8lack-widow – and those too fell 8efore too long.

Even the few short moments it took to disro8e proved far too long under the heated influence of lust, and soon I was pressed 8ack against her. My 8reasts squished themselves up against her 8ack, flattening themselves out and eliciting from her a sweet moan. I took her hand in mine and led it towards the gap 8etween my legs, and there she found that my petals had already 8egun to form themselves into a 8ulge. She seemed shocked at first, gasping and craning her head to look at me.

Perhaps this was her first encounter with the duality of our genitalia? The clown surely wouldn’t dare allow himself to suffer the “indignity” of acting the part of the female during their love-making. For that matter, almost all men seem incapa8le of taking on the role of the receiver – they seek only to domin8. It’s a shame, for they 8ifurc8 their experience and render themselves incapa8le of enjoying intercourse to it’s fullest extent.

8ut I digress. Despite her initial surprise, the girl warmed up to me almost immedi8ly, firmly grasping the 8ulge and pulling it closer to her aw8ing folds. Words cannot express the magnitude of the desire that coursed through my veins...8ut still my first thought was not to take her forthwith, 8ut to tease her. And so, I 8rought myself tantalizingly close to the opening 8efore me, the slit that she had 8ared for me alone, 8ut I did not enter it. The 8ulge slid 8ack and forth 8etween her thighs, lightly 8rushing against the spot, 8ut it denied her the satisfaction that she sought.

Even when I chose, finally, to penetr8 her soft and delicious flesh, only the very tip of my 8ulge was permitted entry. I let it enter her – the sens8ion elicited a soft gasp from the girl, and sent a jolt of pleasure from our connection up through my nerves. Moments later I retracted the mem8er, to provide another wave of prodding and poking, to tease her more, 8efore letting the tip slip 8ack into her em8race.

It was not long 8efore I had the girl writhing in anticipation, her thin frame pressed against the wall, her delightful little rump pushing out, trying desper8ly to envelop my 8ulge. Leaning forwards, I could already detect a faint panting sound, yet another indication of the arousal that was overpowering her senses. It was a symphony to my greedy ears and it drove me onwards – I planted 8oth hands on her hips and let loose a sudden, powerful thrust, strong enough to push my 8ulge past her entrance, and em8ed myself deep within her folds. She let out not only a gasp 8ut an unrestrained moan, and she fell 8ack against the wall for support...I will admit even I could not withstand the force and the feeling of my own movement, and a moan 8u88led it’s way out of my throat as I pressed the girl against the wall and 8uried myself as deeply inside her as I could.

That alone could not s8 my appetite, however, and I 8egan to move immedi8ly. She received no more gentleness or foreplay – our intercourse was rough and it was fast. I pounded into her with an astonishing gusto, surprising even myself, and she was happy to have her 8ody so utterly taken 8y me. Her moans were una8ashedly loud, echoing throughout my cham8ers, and they were soon joined 8y a lewd and wet sound as fluids 8egan to spill from our connected sexes.

She was supporting herself weakly, her outstretched arms pressed up against the wall, pushing 8ack and leaving her chest exposed. I decided to exploit this vulnera8lity, groping and kneading at her two 8reasts, pinching her nipples 8etween my thum8 and forefinger. That alone had her reeling in pleasure 8ut it still did not seem enough, and so I allowed one of my hands to slink down her stomach and fall 8etween her legs, rolling my fingers around the little 8ul8 that rested just a8ove the her entrance.

She let loose another 8lissful moan, 8ut this time as the moan su8sided I could hear something more. 8arely a whisper, 8ut the girl was 8egging me to continue, to give her more. I cannot descri8e how 8eautiful it was – to 8e inside Jade Harley, to 8e ravishing her and using her as I saw fit, and to have her 8eg me for more, 8eg for me to fuck her raw...

The electric feeling pulsed through my flesh, stronger and stronger with every thrust, and I was more than happy to o8ey her request. I could feel her tightening around me, and her voice was 8eing lost to her screams of pleasure, screams that 8urned with a passion8 intensity...

With a final, strangled gasp and what I sounded almost like a howl of joy, she climaxed, her 8ody going rigid as she 8it down on her lip to keep her moans at 8ay – and then with one great shudder, her nectar 8egan to splash out, streaming down our legs and pooling on the ground, and she fell limply against the wall. Her arms 8y now could 8arely support her weight and I found myself slamming her ever tighter against the wall to keep her held up. A weak voice called out to me, 8egging for me to fill her up, for me to climax alongside her – 8ut I was not yet satisfied.

I gave her a few peaceful seconds of rest, pressed unmoving against her 8ack while her fluids still dripped down from 8etween us, 8ut then I 8egan to move again. No longer thrusting, I was grinding against her crotch, keeping myself closely connected to her. The feeling was past amazing; a thousand fireworks exploding into their own little showers of ecstasy, shooting through every nerve in my 8ody and thumping in my 8rain...allowing myself to fall prey to 8estial desire I leaned forwards, tugging and 8iting at her neck, not enough to harm the girl 8ut enough to draw 8lood...to taste that wonderful sanguine flow...

Guided not 8y my will 8ut 8y instinct, one hand still worked away at her 8reast, fingers pinching the nipples and palms kneading into the soft mound, and one worked down 8elow, slick with her fluids. I was vaguely aware of her voice calling my name, 8ut the sound seemed to exist in another world altogether, for I knew only the pleasures of her flesh, and the sens8ions that were quickly flooding my core, willing me to give in, to release the tension that was filling me up...

Finally I o8liged 8oth her calls and those of my 8ody, and I let the orgasm overtake me. A dreamy sort of 8liss wrested control from me, and I could feel my hot, sticky, cerulean fluids gushing forth, spurting out in waves from my puls8ing 8ulge, and as they did so I 8uried my head into her silky sweet hair and so too did my hips move to 8ury my heaving 8ulge further inside her...now my own voice felt disconnected from me, and I could hear myself growling and moaning, letting out a deeply satisfied snarl...I haven’t the faintest idea how long it lasted, how much time I spent trem8ling as I let it all out, as the fluids slowly spilled over and joined hers in trailing down our legs in little streams...8ut eventually I had emptied myself completely, and once I was spent I sank down alongside her and pulled her into my em8race.

As we sank, I saw my cerulean material spilling forth from her loins, and her scarlet 8lood dripping from her neck. I lapped it up immedi8ly, and coated the area with kisses. That done, I turned to her and noticed that she had a glazed look in her eyes, one that shone with the utmost satisfaction. I still find it mystifying how eager she is – the faintest of murmurs escaped her lips once we reached the floor, “Thank you.” It was a8surd! I had just taken her, and done with her what I pleased, and she found this a reason to 8e gr8ful!

At that time, for the 8riefest of moments. I wondered if she truly was motiv8ed solely by a thirst for sexual satisfaction – I wondered if she saw my company only as a method for release...8ut for now I shall stand 8y my original hypothesis: the girl desires nothing more than to share the warmth and 8eauty of a carnal connection with her friends. And I am quite certain she considers me a close companion – she is eager to spend time with me regardless of the possi8lity of a sexual outcome.

For now, I will w8. It seems quite likely that we shall have another encounter, though I know not when and I know 8etter than to seek one out unnecessarily. 8e sure, Jade Harley, that I will 8e keeping a close eye on you; eventually I will learn your secrets, and discover exactly what drives you.

In the meantime, I suppose I shall concentr8 my efforts on another - I still desire the expatri8’s descendant, Equius. Perhaps I can persuade him to su8mit himself to me...8ut that is a tale for another day.

For now, I set down my pen, and I 8id you farewell.


End file.
